Birth of the Dark Heart
by twinrose84
Summary: Determined to see things through, Ren pursues the 11th and 12th treasures of Rule, but not without facing off against the demons that stand in his way - outer and inner.  Sequel to "In Defense of Fate"
1. Chapter 1

_PODW - "Birth of the Dark Heart"_

_Part II of my series of stories centered in the Pirates of Dark Water Universe, this is actually a sequel to Pirates of Dark Water - "In Defense of Fate". Read that before you even attempt to read this, or you will be lost on the series of events. _

_Determined to see things through, Ren pursues the 11__th__ and 12__th__ treasures of Rule, but not without facing off against the demons that stand in his way - outer and inner._

_As per usual, the characters of Pirates of Dark Water belong to their respective creators/copyright holders. Everything else here (the story, original characters, and original locales) are all my own work._

**Part III: Dark Shadows- Quest for the 11****th**** Treasure**

**Chapter 10: Suspicion**

"Noy Jitat! You haven't found the boy or his crew yet? How long are you going to test my patience?" Bloth's voice thundered through the cabin of the Maelstrom, and oriented towards a nervous Konk, who gingerly rubbed his peg leg as due reminder of what he lost from being thrown to the Constrictus.

"Konk know where boy headed, Mantis know too and make plan. We go further south, follow them to frozen sea."

"And you know this how? For our luck, the boy would return to Octopon and continue to restore the city."

"But Konk and Mantis saw crew on scout ships. Maelstrom here too many days at Octopon waiting."

Bloth stroked his beard carefully in contemplation. Konk rarely had any good points to make, but it was true that the Maelstrom had hovered too long in the seas near Octopon. Bloth had ordered his scout ships to sail in pairs to locales not far from Octopon in order to see where the Wraith sailed next. By luck, Mantis and Bloth's ships had both been in harbor at Jonda Town, and sighted Ioz and Niddler in Zooly's company. The ships gave chase, but lost them for a time at sea. However, Konk had returned with news that Ren and his crew were sailing further south, or so noted by Mantis, who continued to pursue them with his ships.

"Very well. We'll set sail and track them there. I had hoped to avoid sailing that far south, because of the Dark Water. A sailor, much less a fleet of ships, would be fool to cross those waters alone. But by Kunda's luck, we may be able to tail the boy and avoid unnecessary confrontation. Aye, it's a plan indeed." He grinned mischievously and rose from his seat. He traced the route on the map that was outstretched on the table, and Konk's eyes followed the route with keen interest.

"There!" Bloth's voice thundered as he thrust one of his enormous fingers toward their destination. "I know exactly where they're going - not to the frozen seas, but to a group of islands southwest - Ischaria. Green and said to be full of riches in above and underground temples. No telling what we'll find, but if the treasures are there, then we shall set course."

"Konk not happy sailing through Dark Water or meeting strange tribes." Konk grumbled while pulling at his cap.

"Then you'd better get used to it, and quickly." Bloth threw one of the rocky weights that helped spread the map at Konk's head, and Konk barely dodged it, choosing to run out of the cabin door.

"I will find you and corner you now, Son of Primus. And those treasures will all be mine. Even the men tossed to sea have to come up for air…eventually." Bloth's voice boomed in a hearty, bitter laugh.

Niddler rolled a pooka looka pie between his hands as he rested beneath the deck of the Wraith. It had been a relatively quiet day aside from a few run-in patches of Dark Water, and the franticness of that had developed a voracious appetite within him. At the very least, the pooka looka pies didn't taste like lead between his beak lips.

It was pitch black outside. The sun already set, and the half moon shone dimply in the sky above Mer. Stars peppered the darkness between long, thin grey clouds that darted the skies over the sea - it was the type of night that shone enough to where they could avoid Dark Water, but at the same time, an eerie calm had settled within it. It was cold and damp above deck, and the monkey bird was glad to be out of it while Ioz steered the ship. It was his turn to steer anyway, at least according to Tula's straightforward assertions earlier that day. Ioz had grumbled about it, but finally relented - which is something he didn't normally do. Tula was above deck in the cabin, looking over several maps that may have a clue as to where their next destination would be. Ren's compass pointed southeast, towards a path that would lead them close to the frozen seas, but more west than even those. Niddler didn't like the idea of sailing to areas of the frozen ocean (cold weather did nothing for a monkey bird's feathers), but they were going whether he liked it or not.

Niddler thought a lot more than he usually did - and whenever he thought harder than he needed to - his appetite grew. Whenever his fears grew, he also found himself reaching for an extra slice of minga melon, though it would be high time before they could return to Jonda Town for supplies. Ren, Ioz, Tula, and himself had found the ninth and tenth treasures so far, but it was only in the search for the 9th treasure that Niddler discovered, alongside Ren, that the 13th treasure of Rule was already with them - Ren's very heart. It came to a shock to them both, but none so shocking as a foretold warning an Oracle had given them while they visited the island of Parat - Ren could die if the 13th treasure were overused and if the information fell into the wrong hands. There were times Niddler wished he didn't hear about it, that someone else - maybe Tula or Ioz, would be better knowing it, but it ended up square in his possession - as he had followed Ren the night he ventured to the Triplet Caverns alone, and against the wishes of a friend they made while in Parat, a former resident of Octopon named Anna.

Niddler felt many of the revelations were over his head, but he'd agreed to keep everything about the 13th treasure he heard a secret…even from Ioz and Tula. It was hard, but he found it within himself to do it since Ren's life was on the line, not to mention the fate of Mer.

They had been at sea for about a few weeks, with only a general direction of where the 11th treasure of Rule resided. There was a lead for them, something about the legend of an island in the southwest called Ischaria. It was said to contain several mystic treasures, and no doubt one of those treasures might be a Treasure of Rule.

Niddler finished the pie in one sitting and looked over where Ren lay in the makeshift bed a distance from him. He had been sleeping for quite some time, considering he'd taken his fair share of turns steering the ship by nightfall. Their last trek had left them all feeling worn thin on the floating and Dark Water- filled Dark Island, but they managed to get the 10th treasure of Rule, a beautiful one that resembled a lotus flower. They had faced a very tough enemy in Nadjiat, but managed to escape with their lives.

"I've got to stop thinking so much on what happened there. It's making me even more hungry." Niddler said patting his belly. For now, the pie would have to supplement his appetite.

"You say something, Niddler?" Ren stirred, opening his eyes wearily, and turning his body to face the monkey bird, who returned his gaze with guilt.

Niddler shook his head and squawked softly. "No, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's probably high time I did. Is it past nightfall?"

"Yep, it's really late. I think Tula's even sleeping by now, but she's probably still in the cabins - she's been looking at maps all day long."

"Then why are you still awake?" He said, smiling a little.

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd eat a pooka-looka pie, or maybe two."

Ren shook his head and laughed lightly. "I figured that'd you might have worked up an appetite. I guess it knows no bounds, even by the hour."

"Are you hungry?" Niddler said.

"No, not really."

Niddler frowned, recognizing that response a little too frequently. "You haven't eaten much since we left the last island."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll settle my stomach when day breaks. It's not a good idea to eat and then try to sleep afterwards, something that I know you do too much." he said with a half smile, but it wore away as Ren sat up, his knees to his chest and folding his arms over them so he could rest his head. "I've just had so much on my mind lately."

"Ren…is it about what happened on the Dark Island?"

Ren nodded. "That among other things. I still can't believe Nadjia took the lives of all of those seamen - with his own hands and his _jitatan_ pet no doubt. And for how long a time? He must have been alive for many moons, relying on the Dark Water….or maybe even with the Darkdweller himself. But how did he not succumb to the effects of it, and how was he bound in the caverns of Parat? There's still so much of this I don't understand."

"Neither do I. It's too confusing, so I figure better to let it be. I still don't know who Nadjia is….or was." Niddler gulped at a knot forming in his throat. He wiggled his feet and hands as if to rid himself of the memory of clawing Nadjia's flesh, what little there was. He'd attacked Ren quite a bit when Ioz, Tula and himself had arrived inside the temple of the Dark Island. They'd only found him by a single stream connecting the 9th treasure they had to Ren's compass, and it was that which destroyed Nadjia before their very eyes. "I still don't even understand how we were able to find you - that temple was huge; you could have been anywhere."

"The light of the compass - and no doubt the 13th treasure amplifying it. That's perhaps how you found me, after it was activated, and the reason why it didn't work as well before. Now I know for certain that I'm connected to the treasures. Nadjia knew that too."

"How did he know?"

"He was a mind reader….no, it was even as if he could read souls. It was something he used against all of his victims. Not to mention he put some sort of curse on me before he died."

Niddler screeched. "Curse! W-what kind of curse?"

"I don't know." Ren said somberly, but then he recanted, his eyes widening as he recalled the memory of being in the room with Nadjia, whom had entered Ren's mind just before his demise. "Avagon…the Darkdweller…it had everything to do with the Oracle of Sight's prophecy…_noy jitat_! Why didn't I remember this sooner!"

"Wait…what? I don't understand."

"Avagon…is still alive."

"Avagon? But she…"

"I know…she was taken by the Dark Water, but Nadjia told me her soul resides in the Darkdweller's domain, as does her body. If Ioz and Tula discover that my heart's a treasure of Rule, his power will take my soul from my body and banish it there. I don't know how long I would be able to last if that happened."

"Ren, that's horrible!" Niddler said in horror. "We need to find a way to break that curse somehow."

"It's enough that I tell you of these burdens." He lowered his feet to the floor, clasped his hands together in his lap and lowered his head, closing his eyes.

Niddler placed one feathered hand under Ren's chin. "Oh no you don't - you're not taking me out of the loop. You can tell me anything. Just tell me what we should do next."

Ren opened his eyes again, still taken by fatigue. "For now, old friend, we wait and gather the remaining treasures of Rule. But this conversation stays between us, and no other…at least for now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 11: The Children of Shadow Shore**

Ioz stood at the helm, looking in the distance of the rising sun that morning, the sea salt breezes heightening his awareness as the Wraith glided through the waves. Ren came above deck at that moment, walking up to watch the multicolored hues of the sky, shifting between oranges, reds and blues in a kaledoscopic array.

"Morning Ren. It's mornings like these that make me remember what makes an early sunrise in Mer the best to behold."

Ren grinned as he leaned against the deck railing, the breeze blowing back his bound hair. "I'm guessing you had a full night's rest."

"Considering Tula steered last - yes, I woke before dawn."

"That's a surprise, you're usually grumbling either about how early you have to get up or you're just going to sleep."

Ioz scowled, choosing to change the subject. "So what does that compass of yours say now?"

Ren held out the compass from his neck, flicking it to allow a steady stream of light to emerge to indicate the location of the next treasure. "We're close. Shouldn't be too far from where we're sailing."

"Well, I hope for our sake we can find a group there willing to take travelers. Even better if we get there for breakfast."

Ren shook his head. "You know, you almost sound like Niddler with a comment like that."

"Unlike that _jitatan_ monkey bird, I think about a lot more than food." Ioz complained while cutting his eyes at Ren. "Besides, a pirate can think better on a full belly than not. We haven't had a decent meal since we came from that jitatan island."

Ren saw a flicker in Ioz's gaze, then noticed the usually cranky pirate turn to him.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

Ioz snorted. "I don't like asking questions of things already past, but..."

Ren hesitated. "Let me guess, about the island?"

"Yes, I want to be sure that we'll never have to cross that place again. I feel like I've already lost many moons off my life from what we tangled with there."

Ren shook his head. "Nadjia won't be bothering us anymore. He's definitely gone." But even as he spoke the words, Ren winced. Even as Ren realized they'd destroyed Nadjia with the treasures of Rule, his prescence wouldn't be forgotten, not as long as he'd cursed Ren and not as long as he'd reminded the Prince of Octopon that he'd die when his quest was over. What would become of Mer then? Sure, if they completed the quest, they'd be able to eradicate the Dark Water from all of Mer, but after? As long as characters like Bloth roamed the seas of Mer, it was another worry on his mind.

"Ren, what's wrong?"

"Can't help but think we haven't seen the Malestrom in a while," he said, covering only a part of his concerns. As much as he wanted to tell Ioz and Tula the truth, he remembered the Oracle's warning from Parat. If he - the very embodiment of the 13th treasure of Rule, were discovered, it could destroy all the progress they'd made in their journey. Ren wondered also if sacrificing himself for the sake of Mer would be something that Ioz and Tula would be willing to accept. Probably not.

To Ren's surprise, Ioz laughed. "I'd rather keep it that way. Just think Ren, we're this close to finishing the quest, and we'll be giving Bloth something to squirm about."

"Yes, I suppose we will," Ren said, looking away quickly, and studying the horizon as the sun emerged upon the waters.

The Wraith glided for some time until it reached the shore of Ischaria, milk white sands greeting them along a lengthy shoreline as the ship pulled to shore. Ioz docked at a place where it wouldn't be easy to find the ship, just in case they were followed by greedy eyes. It was mid morning, and Tula and Niddler were up to explore with them.

Walking upon Ischaria, Ren noticed something odd. The stretch of the island from when they first landed seemed normal enough - beautiful tropical trees and clear waters lapping against the shoreline, but as they traveled into the heart of the island, it progressively became darker. Not barren or dead as the Dark Island had been, but it was much harder to see the light of the sun through the trees, making it appear as if it were night.

"It's so dark, we can't see anything." Niddler complained.

"I wonder why...it wasn't like this before we set foot on the island." Tula said, but as she spoke, Ren held out an arm in front of her to stop at a ledge, overlooking into something they all took notice within the pit. It bubbled, reached up a small fraction before receding back down in its thick

Niddler screeched. "Dark Water! _Here?_"

Ren nodded. "That would explain something, though it's strange that it's in the middle of the island and we didn't see any on our way here. We need to go around."

"Stating the obvious." Ioz remarked.

It wasn't long after they went around the pit full of Dark Water that they found a small village within a large clearing with spatterings of trees. The way remained dark, almost as if it were night, but torches and lanterns lit the way along both the country roads and inns.

"What a nice little town." Tula said, resting her hands on her hips. "I almost wasn't expecting something like this before going to a group of temples."

"The temples are supposed to be further ahead, but that might take some time to reach and we've already covered a lot of ground just to find this village. But it's odd that it seems so...empty," Ren observed.

Niddler looked at Ren. "No kidding - does anyone even live here? And if they don't, we need to find some food some other place, and fast."

Ioz walked up to the front door of one of the largest inns they saw. He rapped his knuckles against the wood, and after a stretch of time, the door opened slightly ajar, to reveal a young boy with dark hair, brown eyes, and sepia toned skin. At first the boy looked downward, but his eyes traveled up to where Ioz towered over him. Ioz studied the boy, but then grinned and leaned over him.

"Hello, my crew and I are looking for rooms this fine morning. Do you have any vacancies?"

Ioz had no sooner, with an overly sugary tone, spoken the words when the boy suddenly slammed the door in his face.

"What in the name of Mer...!"

Tula laughed. "Your face probably scared him, Ioz." Tula stepped in front of him, and knocked on the door. The same boy answered, but just before he could shut the door again, Tula stuck her foot in it.

"We don't have any vacancies. Please leave!" The boy cried out.

"We aren't trying to hurt you. Why are you so scared of us?" Tula said, frowning.

"Looks like I'm not the only one he's afraid of. I would be too, a woman like Tula around." Ioz grumbled.

"I _heard_ that, Ioz."

"I ask you once again, please leave. There are no rooms for travelers here!" The boy shoved with all his might, pinching Tula's foot, so much that she had to pull her foot away as the door promptly shut.

Tula scowled. "Someone ought to teach that brat some manners - that's no way to treat anyone coming into your village."

Ren sighed. "It's all right, we can try some of the other places in town. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Yeah, but it's not like he had to do it like that." Niddler said.

They went to some of the other inns in town, but quickly discovered they were met with the same response. Ren noticed one thing in common, all of the attendants that answered were children, and all of them claimed to have no vacancies before promptly shutting the door. One of them even came across more rude than the first child, yelling at them through the door that there were no vacancies and to "take their _jitatan_ butts and leave the village immediately." Ioz almost went to break down the door, but Niddler, Ren and Tula held him back.

"Worst village I've come across in all my travels over Mer's seas. Not only that, it's run by a bunch of snot-nosed brats." Ioz said tersely. "At least the little one at Parat was nicer."

"There's something definitely wrong with this village. It's not that I blame the kids for being scared, but where are all the adults?"

"Good question, Tula," Ren said. "I think I'm going to try the first inn again. The boy there seemed like he could tell us something. Come to think of it, he was the oldest child we saw out of the places we've been."

Ioz snorted. "Good luck. Don't see where you'll be any more sucessful than we were."

Ren walked back to the inn on his own. He took in the sight of the inn, looking somewhat like one of the larger inns he'd seen in Jonda Town. Two levels, many windows, but all the shutters were closed, the roof chipped from wear and tear. Still, the place looked well enough, and seemed like one of the better establishments in the village at first glance. He wasn't sure about some of the other smaller inns for quality, but this potentially had the room to hold a lot of people. Ren found it hard to believe that there were no vacancies at the inn when the village seemed so deserted. He lightly knocked on the door.

He almost thought the same voice would emerge from behind the door telling him to leave the village again, but the same boy flung open the door, somehow having more confidence than the last two attempts. The angry, flushed look on his face seemed to communicate one thing, but as he studied Ren, the expression melted into one of surprise.

"How about you tell us the real reason why you don't have any vacancies?" Ren said, his voice firm but a little less stern than Ioz or Tula's approach from earlier.

The boy frowned again. "I guess you guys really want the Dark Water sickness to get you too. "

Ren didn't expect that answer, his brows lifted. "What do you mean?"

"All the adults in this village got it. The visitors did too. What would make you any different?"

Ren knelt to face the boy directly in the eyes, while narrowing his brows. "I think you'd better tell us everything that happened, because if it has to do with Dark Water, there's no place in Mer we won't go to destroy it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I give you my word, by my blood as the Prince of Octopon."

The boy's eyes went wide. "You're...a prince?"

Ren introduced himself. After thoughtful consideration, the boy agreed to let Ren pass. Ren called out to Tula, Niddler and Ioz.

They entered the inn together. The boy gestured for them to sit at an area that stood across from the front desk. It had several chairs and a few small tables standing over a large, hand made tapestry that lay on the floor.

"_Chungo longo_, this place really isn't that bad." Ioz said with a sly grin. "I wonder what the rooms are like."

"I get that you're from Octopon and all, but like I said, Prince Ren, we don't have any rooms for you or your companions." The boy emphasized again. "If we had the room and the staff to feed you, we would."

"In that case, we can help ourselves! Got anything to eat?" Niddler offered, but Tula shot him a look that made the monkeybird quiet.

"Where are the others?" Tula asked.

"Either sick or tending to them." The boy replied. "My name's Din. I'm one of the oldest kids."

Ren introduced Tula, Ioz and Niddler, and the boy nodded.

"It's not like you'll find much here, if you're comparing. My grandpa knew King Primus though he didn't live in Octopon for long."

"Wow, I guess your father knew everyone, Ren," Niddler remarked.

Ren shook his head. "Or maybe the other way around, Niddler. He must've traveled many places on his quest. Where's your grandfather now, Din?"

"Taken by the sickness of the Dark Water."

"You mean, he...passed?" Tula had to soften her words when facing the boy, knowing it wasn't an uncommon fate of many who faced anything to do with Dark Water. The boy shook his head.

"No, but as long as he's been sick, it's like he is." Din clenched his fists tightly. "I don't know what to do."

"What kind of _jitatan_ sickness is this?" Ioz said, irritated.

"It is as I said," Din said, his voice quavering, though he attempted to keep it level. "It never came before the Dark Water, and it made all the adults sick. And it is no ordinary plague - it has horrible effects on those it afflicts."

"So where are the adults now?" Ren asked.

"Upstairs in the rooms. The older kids do everything the adults did when they were well...and more. We have stationed guards at the temple, within the village as well. We take care of the younger ones, and even for the young who aren't quite old enough, we've had to train them to take our places when we're tired. We've even had travelers who came through and also became ill, adding to our burden."

"How horrible! How long has this been going on?" Tula asked, her eyes wide.

Din sighed. "For many turns of the twin moons. That's why you must leave immediately. The sickness could strike you too, especially if you linger here!"

"I agree, we can't afford to get sick. We still have the treasure to find!" Niddler squawked, but a hard glance from Ioz made Niddler realize he'd said something he wasn't supposed to say. Niddler clamped his hands over his beak.

"Treasure? There's no treasure around here," Din said, his brows narrowing and his fists clenched. He turned to Ren, as if the prince betrayed him somehow. "I thought you were different than many of the travelers here, seeking to enter the temples for their own desires. But you're nothing but _plunderers_?"

"That's not it at all," Ren said quickly, and giving Niddler a warning glance over his shoulder before turning back to the boy. "What if I told you there's a treasure in your temple that could rid of the Dark Water within this Island?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"He has a good point," Ioz grumbled. "You'd rather give him a demonstration, Ren?"

Before Ren could respond, Jin walked past them into a nearby room, and came out with a vial filled with Dark Water, almost up to the brim.

Niddler screeched. "It's not eating through the glass!"

Jin nodded. "That's because it's enchanted glass. Not even Dark Water can penetrate through this. It was contained by my grandfather, far before the Dark Water sickness struck the village. He's worked with many different potions to help our island thrive. Before he became sick, he tried very hard to develop a potion cure for the sickness, but nothing worked. His workroom is in a cabin not far from here. If you can get rid of the Dark Water in this, without uncorking it, then _maybe_ I'll believe you."

Ren took the vial in his hands. "I guess you're not giving me much of a choice."

He reached for the ruby ninth treasure of Rule and held it aside the vial. He felt a surge inside his chest with the treasure of rule inside him, alongside the compass and ninth treasure reacting in sync. The vial started to glow around all sides, and after a few moments receded.

Jin's eyes widened at the sight of the vial, as nothing remained in it aside from regular water. "_Chungo-lungo_, how did...?"

"We're here to help." Ren maintained, handing the vial back to the boy. "It may be within our means if you let us."

Jin hesitated a long moment, but after exhaling slowly, he nodded. "Okay. I'll take you to the rooms, but if the sickness strikes you - it is your own undoing."

As Jin marched ahead, Niddler looked up at Ren and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he could be a _little_ more optimistic. I think."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 12: Infection**

Ren walked up the stairs to the second floor of the inn. Niddler followed behind him, as did Ioz and Tula, though Ioz seemed to drag his feet a little more than the others. Niddler screeched with somewhat uncharacteristic peppiness, or it might've been because of nerves that the monkeybird wanted to play down.

"What's wrong Ioz? You're not scared, are you?" he taunted.

Ioz narrowed his eyes. "You're one to talk about being afraid, monkeybird. However, I am not afraid of anything."

"Except warrior women and curses apparently," Tula quipped with a small grin.

"Don't tease him, Tula," Ren warned, but tried to keep the smile from his own face as they walked ahead.

But as Din opened the door to one of the rooms, all four members of the Wraith's crew gasped - smiles fallen, backs stiffened, and one monkeybird screeching in alarm.

"_Chungo longo_, this room is full of the sick! Bed to bed, wall-to-wall," Tula said, nearly breathless.

"I don't think that would be the first thing I'd point out. Although the rooms are small, and the company plenty, I'd see the look of sick first," Ioz said with a grim tone, pointing to one of the individual beds beside the door.

Ren saw about ten beds arranged around the small room. It would be a cozy room for a party of Ren's crew, but along with the sick and the children tending to them, it was far too crowded. Two children attended to each sick party. Ren noted the look of the ill, and felt bile rising in his throat. The skin of each afflicted person was a grayish tone, the skin appearing as if it barely dangled on the bones beneath it. Their eyes were wide yet sunken in the sockets, lifeless, all staring at the ceiling as if praying to the gods for relief, or longing for death.

"If I didn't know any better," Ren said solemnly, "I'd say they were of the walking dead. I haven't seen the Dark Water affect anyone like this."

"It's not a sight I'd want to wake up to," Ioz grumbled. Tula gave him a hard elbow to his ribs. Ioz grunted, doubling over at the waist, before his head snapped over at the ecomancer, who folded her arms across her chest and met his gaze with a steely one of her own.

"What in the name of Mer was that for?" he demanded.

"This is no time for jokes, Ioz! Don't you see how horribly these people are suffering? How can you be so callous?"

Ren glanced over at Din, who didn't say anything as Ioz and Tula argued. His attention seemed to be elsewhere, gazing over at a far corner of the room at two of the occupants in the beds. A couple, woman and man, had beds adjacent to each other. Though frail, the couple's one act of union was by the simple interlocking of hands by their adjacent beds.

"Who are they?" Ren asked, his voice sympathetic.

"My mother and father." Din said. "They were among the first to get sick, and my grandfather tried for a long time to make a potion to make them well again - before he fell ill himself. We were never able to figure out what the cause was, other than the presence of the Dark Water at the fountains. Some of them around town are untouched, but that didn't stop others from becoming sick."

"Did they drink from the fountains?"

Din shook his head. "I don't know, but it seems all who came in contact with the affected fountains became ill. Either that, or they were exposed to those who were already sick. They are not unlike the dead. They do not eat, so we must feed them. They do not bathe, so we must bathe them. They do not smile, or frown, or talk, so we must remind them of what it means to speak and feel. I...hold some hope that they are able to hear us, and know that we are breathing life into them."

Ren felt his heart lurch inside his chest at Din's words. Ioz and Tula had quieted, listening to Din's explanation with solemn expressions. Niddler twiddled his fingers.

"I don't suppose monkeybirds are on the shortlist to catching whatever plague this is?" he said, tone reluctant.

"As far as I know, no animals have suffered from the illness, and none have affected our food, as far as I know. Oh!" Din paused. "I forgot, perhaps I should allow you all to eat. My apologies." Din closed the door and walked ahead to another room down the hall. Ren saw Din take a key from his pocket, and open a door to a private kitchen area, much like the one downstairs.

"Wow, you have kitchens on every floor? My kind of inn!" Niddler said eagerly.

"Yes, it's something my parents decided, since it was easier to prepare meals for large crowds. We had a lot of cooks and servants. You should've seen us on some of our busiest days. I never knew that we'd need it for this though." Din said. On the latter note, Din's head bowed, his expression dark. Ren put a hand on the boy's shoulder, kneeling beside him.

"I can't imagine the burdens you've had to bear, taking care of all these people like this."

Din wrenched from beneath Ren's grasp, but his eyes remained closed, his fists clenched. "Save your pity not for me, but for those younger who must take the burden. I'm among the eldest of the children here who haven't been taken. I await the time when, I too, will become infected."

"You shouldn't say something like that," Tula said. "You don't know..."

Din's eyes shot open and he stared her down with a defiant look. "You wouldn't know _anything_! Do you know what it's like each day to wake up knowing when your death will befall you, or perhaps a fate even worse? Do you even know how many of my friends, who were not even several moons older than me, were taken by the sickness themselves? I _watched_ them all! I _cared_ for them all! And now they're nothing...they're _nothing_!"

Din's sharp words had the blunt effect of a shattering glass through the room. Tula didn't say anything as she looked away, while Ioz and Niddler bowed their heads. Ren knew she was afraid of saying too much, but meant well. At the same time, he realized he knew exactly what Din meant. He put a hand over his own beating heart, realizing that the closer he came to finishing his quest, it meant coming closer to his own mortality. It was as if he felt the thirteenth treasure stir inside him, pulsing with every beat.

_No_, he thought, his brows narrowing as he closed his eyes. _ I won't let it come to that._

"Ren, are you all right?" Ioz asked.

"I'm fine," Ren said, recovering quickly as he opened his eyes. "But I think there has to be something we can do to help Din and the others on the island. If the Dark Water is the cause of the plague, we have to find the source and stop it."

"Even if we do, there's no guarantee that the people will become well. They're already infected. And if what Din says is right, then those who are sick can infect others just by being around them," Tula said.

"Well, not that I want to jinx it or anything, but we were standing at the door of a room filled with the sick a moment ago. I don't know about you three, but I feel..." Ioz stopped suddenly midsentence, and grasped at his throat. He was suddenly stricken with a cold sweat, his face losing its color. "What...in the name...of Mer?" He stammered. "I...can't...breathe..."

"Ioz!' Ren cried out, but Din held an arm in front of the Prince of Octopon as Ioz fell forward to the floor. Tula screamed and Niddler screeched as they saw the skin of Ioz's arms prickle and bubble, almost as if it were festering Dark Water.

"He's infected! All of you have to get out of the room," Din shouted, his eyes wide with fear. "Get out _NOW!_"

* * *

Konk sighed as he marched ahead of Mantis and some of his other crewmates. Mantis didn't look pleased as the morning turned into a sweltering afternoon. He wiped a hand over his brow.

"Well, any sign of them ahead?" Mantis grumbled.

"No welcoming committee," Konk shrugged. "Nobody on island on this part. Deserted. Even in village."

Mantis scowled. "Well, we know they're here, somewhere. They must've gone further up to the temples. I'll order our scout ships to sail further west and the Dagrons to the east, while the Maelstrom can stay here on the north side of the island. We'll find them, no matter where they crawl."

"But Bloth won't be happy that we return empty-handed," Konk said, shaking his head.

Mantis suppressed a groan. There were times when this piglet made sense that he didn't want to admit, and this was one of those times.

"Still, I think Bloth would be willing to spread our resources out to corner them. Let's go."

Konk didn't like being told what to do, but he followed Mantis back to the shoreline, dragging his peg leg with him while his twin crewmates followed eagerly.

* * *

"What do you mean, we can't see him?" Niddler said with a screech. Tula, Ren, and the monkeybird stood in the middle of the second floor of the inn. Din crossed his arms over his chest, standing in front of the staircase that led to the third floor, where Ioz had been carried by several of the older kids to a room. They hadn't been able to see much of the reaction, but from what little they saw, Ioz had aged rapidly with the effect of bubbling skin in a matter of seconds. The recall was enough to make Niddler's stomach queasy despite his hunger, now deferred from Ioz's sudden illness.

"It's too dangerous," Din said, his voice quivered slightly, though his eyes narrowed in a firm expression. "But I wonder. Usually when the illness strikes, it jumps from one person to another very quickly. Niddler aside, you - Prince Ren, and Tula were spared. Why?"

"You're asking a question none of us can answer," Ren said, a somber tone in his voice. "Din, we can't just leave Ioz behind or let him suffer alone. Is there any way we can protect ourselves and see him, at least?"

"No! There is nothing you can do. Not unless..." Din's voice trailed off as the boy's eyes leveled at Ren's chest. The compass started pulsing a steady blue light.

"Ren, what's going on?" Tula asked.

"I...don't know. The compass hasn't reacted like this before." Ren caught sight of Niddler's equally perplexed expression, though he also thought the monkeybird might've had a trace of worry. He felt the effect of the 13th treasure pulsing inside him as well, so it wasn't just the compass that reacted.

"What sort of magic is that?" Din said in awe. "It happened before when you cleared the vial of Dark Water downstairs. Is it possible that those...treasures you have...they rid of Dark Water?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, they do. Not only the compass, but the other treasures we've collected on our journey. There are 13 treasures of Rule in all, and we're on a quest to find them to restore my home, as well as the whole of Mer."

Din didn't seem to know how to take the news, his eyes blinking in disbelief. "I...I didn't know that's why you were here."

"Well, we did try to tell you, but you were so quick to call us plunderers," Niddler said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Niddler..." Ren warned, but Din shook his head.

"No, it's okay. But I tried to warn you about the sickness; that's why I told you to leave while you still could. Maybe...could it be possible that magic protected you both?"

Tula shook her head. "I don't think so. It might've protected Ren, but I don't have any of the treasures. Come to think of it, Ioz still had the lotus treasure..."

"_Noy jitat_!" Ren said in a loud curse, slamming the fist of his left hand into his right. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?" He moved aside Din with ease, running up the stairs without a second thought.

"Wait, Ren! What's wrong? Ren!" Tula called out. Din was startled, but not long enough to follow behind Ren, with Tula and Niddler following at the boy's heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 13: Cure and Capture**

Ren hurried up the stairs to the third floor of the inn, while his mind recalled that Ioz had the tenth treasure in his possession. He tried to collect his thoughts, knowing the lotus treasure had helped him recover in the Dark Island where he'd nearly succumbed to Nadjia's power. But what chance did he have to use it to help Ioz - if his comrade could be helped at all?

Ren nearly barreled into a young girl carrying a pot of warm water. She nearly dropped it, but he was able to steady her hands to keep it from spilling over.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you," Ren said.

"It's all right." Despite the girl's height, Ren could tell she was very young by her voice. Then her eyes widened at the recognition of Ren's unfamiliar form, not to mention that he was, by her consideration, an adult. "Wait, you can't be up here without Din's permission. Did he send you here? You could..."

"I know." Ren finished quickly. "I'm here to visit a friend. He was just brought in. Do you know where he might be?"

"The only empty bed we had is at the end of this hall, but...wait!" The girl had no sooner finished her sentence before Ren moved forward. It wasn't as if the girl could stop him with the water in her hands. And she couldn't move fast enough to stop him, something that worked to Ren's advantage, though it pinched his insides with guilt.

"I'm sorry, but I have to see him. It's important." Ren called over his shoulder before moving to the end of the hall.

As he rounded the doorway of the room, he saw several children tending to more than enough sick filling the beds. In the far right corner of the room, Ren recognized two children attending the form that was Ioz.

Ren's presence startled all who were in the room, stopping them from idle chatter as well as their care to the people they attended.

The compass pulsed a steady glow, and Ren realized that the treasure inside him felt like it was reacting too, but he wasn't sure to what. Then again, it could've been his heart reacting to the many pairs of eyes that stared at him with awe, fear, and disgust.

The sight of Ioz's lifeless body staring up at the ceiling equally jarred Ren. He'd transformed to someone that Ren almost didn't recognize. Slack-jawed, thin, nearly skin and bone. It was almost like the time Tula had reacted to the Dark Water on Andorrus, turning into an elderly, sick woman who felt frail and thin in his arms, as he recalled. He flinched at the memory, but stood his ground and walked forward to kneel at Ioz's bedside.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Ioz, but I'm here. I'm not sure what this plague may be, but I'm going to find a way to heal you, and all the others taken by this affliction. You have my word."

"I don't see how you can!" A voice boomed behind Ren. He turned to see Din standing in the doorframe where he'd once stood. "You need to leave this place before it catches you too - we can't treat you if you fall ill."

"That's too harsh, Din." Ren saw the girl he'd encountered in the hall standing not far from where Din stood. She still held the pot of warm water in front of her. "Can't you just give them some time to..."

"There's no time! Don't speak of things you don't know anything about, Leria." Din hissed.

"I know more than you think!" she argued. "Besides, if...wait...he's a prince?"

That caused the children in the room to chatter amongst themselves.

Ren stood and gave a short bow as he introduced himself. "We don't mean to intrude upon your hospitality."

"Whether you like it or not, you already have." Din muttered.

Leria shook her head. "Forgive him, Prince Ren. But it's strange. You haven't been touched by the sickness yet, even for as long as you've been in this room. It should've struck you by now."

Ren studied his arms and hands. He recalled Ioz's symptoms with the Dark Water sickness had first shown in the transformation of his arms as well as in his difficulty breathing. Ren didn't feel any such malady, but he did feel a slight pull from the power of the 13th treasure - his heart.

_Wait a minute_, Ren thought. _Could it be the treasures are protecting me? But if Ioz has the tenth treasure, why wasn't he protected? That's the reason I came up here so fast, because I thought it would have some effect on him. Seems it didn't._

He bent down to see if Ioz had the tenth treasure on his person, but to no avail. The children had changed his clothes, emptying his pockets.

"My friend had a lotus gem among other things on him - have any of you seen it?" Ren addressed all in the room.

A small boy sheepishly stepped forward. "I-I have it. I just wanted to make sure it was taken care of. I-I wasn't planning to keep it, or any of the other things he had. N-Not at all."

Ren smiled, bending beside the boy. "I think I may need it for the moment."

The boy reluctantly placed the treasure into Ren's waiting palm. Ren could feel the treasure react in his hand, glowing with the same steady pulse as the compass around his neck.

"How is that happening?" Leria asked, her eyes wide.

"It's some kind of magic, I think." Din said, his voice subdued, but he quickly shook himself out of the distraction.

That caused another stir among the children in the room, mouths gaping at the sight of the pulsing treasures.

Ren knelt again at Ioz's bedside, taking his companion's hand while holding the lotus treasure between their palms.

"I hope that this works," Ren began, but as he said it, the lotus treasure reacted immediately, with a serge that pulled so hard in Ren's chest that it took him off guard.

The reaction made his vision go dark, and flashes of several different faces came before him in a kaleidoscope of young and old, tall and short, weak and strong. And among the faces, he saw Ioz's last. Then another flash before he saw another vision of something strong and of the darkest evil in his mind.

The Darkdweller. It was so close that Ren could almost feel the being's presence around him, ready to lurch out reaching for the compass...no, not just that - it reached for his heart, the Darkdweller's hands sinking into the flesh of Ren's chest almost as easy as one would immerse their hands in water.

"NO!" Ren called out, recoiling quickly from the being that reached out for him, pulling out just before the Darkdweller could clench its hands over the 13th treasure. While Ren continued to step back from the figure, it seemed that much more determined to reach for him, stretching out in globs of darkness just within hand's length.

The Darkdweller laughed. "You can't fight it, Son of Primus. It's only a matter of time before the Dark Heart is born, and all of Mer shall succumb Dark Water," the Darkdweller hissed.

Dark Heart? That was new, at least as far as any feverish vision or detail had provided him.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? As you recover the last few treasures, you'll discover it soon enough. If you live long enough to find them!"

"I'll make sure that I do!" Ren shouted, before plunging the compass into the mass of the Darkdweller, who yelled before disappearing in a sea of blue light that swallowed them both whole.

* * *

"Ren? Ren! Oh, don't tell me you're sick too!"

Ren heard Niddler's voice before he saw the monkeybird, standing over where he'd fallen to the floor. Niddler's usually green eyes were flashing, like he'd been misty eyed at some point during the dreamstate that the treasure had pulled him within. No, that's not right, Ren thought. The treasures didn't pull me into that dream, it was the Dark Water, in whatever form of sickness that was. I'm not sure what to make of it yet, nor anything about the Dark Heart. What was it, and why did the Dark Dweller appear in my dream?

Ren decided to put that out of his mind for the moment.

"I'm not sick, Niddler - at least for the moment," Ren said, blinking a few times before sitting upright. He didn't remember falling to the floor, but he was aware that he still had the lotus flower clutched in his grasp, and several children stood over him with concern. "But I guess my efforts didn't work for helping Ioz."

"Oh it worked, all right. I don't know what kind of _jitatan_ stunt you pulled, Ren, but whatever it was, I owe you my life."

Ren's glance shot up quickly, as he saw a healthy, yet somewhat dazed Ioz sitting up, shaking his head.

"_Noy jitat_! I would never believe it if it weren't for my own eyes."

A half grin crossed Ioz's lips. "I always knew there was a reason I liked that treasure the most. If it worked for curing whatever sickness struck you on the Dark Island, it must work for other maladies in the same way."

"He's not the only one that has to thank you, Ren. Ioz wasn't the only one you cured," Tula said from a distance away. She helped an elder man, who needed assistance walking even with the cane he held in his right hand, while Tula steadied him on his left side. Ren stood slowly, Niddler helping him to his feat.

The man, with a long white beard that reached his chest and a balding head, regarded Ren carefully without speaking at first. Ren wasn't sure what to make of the man, not until he spoke. "So you're the future king of Octopon. I must say, you are the splitting image of your father in every frame. I have to admit, I felt like time had rewound itself upon seeing you my boy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Ren said, as the old man took one of Ren's hands into his for a firm shake.

"I'm Din's grandfather, Barin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Barin, but I didn't..." That's when Ren finally took in the sights around the room, and saw that every occupant that had once been ill had regained consciousness and life again. "_Noy jitat!_ How did that..."

The elderly man shook his head as Ren's voice trailed off.

"Young Prince, whatever you did apparently not only worked for your friend, but also for all in this room. I must admit I was surprised to hear what happened from this young lady." Barin nodded to Tula.

"When Niddler and I came in, you were in something like a feverish sleep, Ren. The lotus's power filled the whole room," Tula explained.

Niddler shook his head. "No kidding. It half blinded us coming in. We couldn't see anything but stars right after. But when we looked, everyone was back to normal again and awake. But you...you had us worried."

"I didn't mean to worry you." Ren looked down at the lotus treasure, cradling it in his palms. "I guess this had far more power than I realized going in."

"Well, I for one take that as a good sign," Tula said, putting a hand on Ren's shoulder with a small smile. "If you cured everyone here, including Ioz, I guess that took quite a feat of power."

"Curse you woman for making it out to mean that it would take the impossible to cure me," Ioz snapped.

Tula shrugged. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're all right. You had us worried too, whether you like it or not, Ioz. All of us."

Ioz grumbled under his breath before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, standing. "Well, save your worry for later when we're out on the quest."

"I think before we do that, we need to cure the others around town," Ren said.

"Ren, are you sure that's a good idea?" Niddler said. "I mean, it's not like I'm saying you shouldn't cure people in the village, but..." The monkeybird hesitated, as if he didn't want to say anything further.

"I know how you feel, Niddler, but I think since we have a sure cure, we need to use it now. These children have been suffering long enough in the care of all the adults in this village, including the travelers."

"We don't have that kind of time," Ioz said.

Ren's brow narrowed. "Then we'll _make_ time."

Tula nodded. "I agree, it's the least we can do."

"If you are able to do that, Prince Ren," Barin said. "I would be more than grateful to you. As far as I'm concerned, if there is any faculty that we may provide, you are welcome to it."

Ren shook his head. "The only thing I ask is that we may be allowed to reach the temples to continue our quest afterward."

Niddler pat his belly. "And something to eat after all the effort."

Barin laughed heartily. "That can certainly be arranged."

* * *

For Ren, Tula, Ioz, and Niddler, going from floor to floor, domicile to domicile in the village to cure the Dark Water sickness was an exhausting endeavor. But a relieved Din reunited with his healed parents, as did Leria and the rest of the children of the village. Even the travelers from other parts of Mer were relieved to be well again, and took no hesitation in shaking Ren's hands, as well as the rest of the crew of the Wraith.

Niddler squawked with jubilation. "Not only are we famous, we have more than a lifetime of food at our disposal. Can we stay here forever?" He bit into a jumbo sized minga melon.

"You're only saying that because of the food, Niddler," Tula teased.

"Well, I'll admit that's part of it I didn't realize how nice this village is. I guess getting rid of a plague has the effect of cheering up people."

"You can say that again," Ioz said, having his share of the food as well. "No wonder the little ones were so sour - they were working to the bone for who knows how many moons."

"Even you have to admit it Ioz, the children of this village have a certain charm now that things are back to normal," Tula rested her chin on one hand, already full from her meal.

Ioz snorted, just as a piece of bread hit him on the back of the head and a group of children started laughing hysterically. "I wouldn't go that far, Tula. Speaking of working to the bone, where _is_ Ren?"

"I saw him a little while ago. I guess he's still talking to some of the villagers," Niddler said.

Ioz laughed. "I suppose even princes have to revel in their fame a little. He should take the time to enjoy it."

Tula folded her arms across her chest. "Except Ren isn't the type who'd put his fame before his journey, unlike a certain person I know."

"Why, Tula, whatever do you accuse me of?" Ioz mocked. "And you can't tell me you wouldn't take some measurable hospitality if it was given to you."

A sly smile crept up Tula's lips. "Oh, I would - if it was worth its weight in gold. But there are some things that are more priceless."

Niddler screeched. "Wow, Tula, I wouldn't expect you to say that."

"Well, let's just say I have my reasons." She looked past Ioz and suddenly whistled. "Okay guys, let him have it."

Several pooka looka pies came from behind Ioz, slamming into his back and the back of his head.

"What in the name of Mer?" He turned and ran towards the group of kids who squealed and ran as Ioz chased them. "I'll deal with you later, Tula!" He called before running after the kids, who continued to pelt him with pies.

Tula turned to Niddler with a wink. "See what I mean?"

Niddler sighed. "What a perfectly good waste of pooka looka pies."

* * *

"There, I think that's the last of them." Ren pulled one of the treasures from the last fountain in the village, where his reflection stared back in the clear waters.

"Ren, I cannot thank you and your companions enough."

Ren smiled. "It's really no trouble, Barin. I'm just glad that we were able to help everyone reunite with their families."

"Are you going to the temples now, my boy? It's nearing the evening, and while I have men patrolling the area, it may be dangerous. Why not rest for the night and pursue your quest in the morning?"

Ren considered it. "That's something I'll have to discuss with my companions. But the sooner we're able to acquire the treasure of Rule and set forth on our journey, the better. We wouldn't want it to fall in the wrong hands."

"Aye, that I could understand. Such powerful stones indeed tip the balance for all of us in Mer. I do hope you are successful in your quest Ren, for our sake, Octopon's, and the whole of our world."

"That's my wish as well," Ren said. "Barin, do you know anything about what lies beyond in the temples?"

"We keep a portion of the temples preserved for our use, however, beyond our reach is much more unstable grounds, and an area which we've never been able to open."

"Well, if it's anything like we've had to deal within the past several temples, then we should know what to look for. But I'm not understanding how they came to be there. I know my father's comrades hid the first eight. I met an oracle some time ago in Parat who gave me the ninth treasure after I solved a series of riddles. Then the tenth treasure was found on The Dark Island, hidden within another puzzle that involved my sword." He gestured to the long sword that he had on his back, which was once his broken dagger. "Now in Ischaria, the eleventh is here, but hidden yet again."

"It seems to me," Barin noted. "That there may be some other force at work guiding you Ren. Allies or foes, I do not know, but you must remember to be on your guard. I wouldn't doubt that whatever forces are behind the Dark Water, they are sensing you are getting close to the end of your journey, and they will not stop to impede you."

"Well, I wouldn't count them as the only thing standing against us," Ren said, thinking about the Oracle's prediction back in Parat, and the crew of the Maelstrom. But before Ren could say anything else, something of a shock shuddered through him, traveling down his spine and through his chest. It took him so aback that he grunted, nearly falling over. Barin steadied him.

"Are you all right, my boy?"

Ren shook his head. "It's nothing. Just a little tired, I guess." But to Ren, it definitely felt like something inside him shifted. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he didn't want to worry the old man.

Barin nodded. "It's probably a good place to stop. You've already done more than enough."

"I think before I do, I'll have one last look through town, if that's all right."

"Do as you will," Barin agreed, but as Ren walked away, he felt Barin staring in his direction. He wondered if he'd managed to ease the old man's concerns. Because the ones in his mind weren't settled at all.

* * *

"You're going away so soon, Prince Ren?" Leria, the young girl Ren had seen earlier, stopped him while he made his way from the outskirts of the village towards the Wraith.

He shook his head. "Not yet. Not without going to the temples first. I just want to make sure our ship is still steady on the shoreline. And you don't have to call me 'Prince', Ren will do just fine."

Leria smiled. "Everyone in the village is still trying to get their bearings. I think once things settle, our guardsmen will be back patrolling the area."

"That I'm sure they will," Ren returned the grin, but as he looked to the coastline, the sight before him wiped away the smile as quick as it came, stopping him midstep. His brow furrowed.

"_Noy jitat!_ The Maelstrom's here?"

Leria followed Ren's gaze at the big ship on the western side of the shoreline, away from where Ren's ship was. "That big ship with the horns you mean?" she said. "You know who sails it?"

Ren nodded, turning to face her. "And if either of us are fortunate, the crew haven't yet left the ship. It means trouble not just for my crew, but the village as well. I have to go back and warn the others."

But as he turned, Ren felt something shift inside him again, this time much stronger than he'd experienced when around Barin, feeling as if it gripped his heart and yanked his body down.

And he'd had no strength left to fight it.

* * *

"Ren!" Leria cried, as she saw Ren falling to the ground, clutching at his chest and groaning. The prince looked in a great deal of pain, and was struggling against it. But before she could say anything else, a shadow passed over where she knelt beside Ren.

"Well, avast me eyes! I've finally caught up with you, Son of Primus! And it pleases my heart that you seem to be...disadvantaged, for the moment."

Leria looked up to see a tall, massive figure standing before her. Her scream caught in her throat, as she saw the pirate with the false eye staring her down with a wide grin. She knew him for what he was - a pirate, though she couldn't tell whether he was a man or a monster.

"Bloth, what should we do with them?" Another voice called, and Leria quickly realized that they were surrounded by several pirates - all, she assumed, were from the same crew. How had they surrounded them so fast? And what was wrong with Ren?

Bloth turned toward the pirate. "What else, you bumbling idiot? Capture them and take them aboard. We can't have our enemies knowing we're coming, now can we?"

"Leria, get out of here while you still can," Ren said between clenched teeth, though he struggled to get the words out. His hand remained clutched at his chest, and she saw him flinch.

"I can't just leave..." she hissed, but before she could say anything else, a hand encircled her wrist and pulled her to her feet. She shrieked, and before she knew it, a sword was at her throat, and two pirates sneered around her, faces close to hers.

"Leria!" Ren called, struggling against four pirates who'd yanked him up and restrained him.

The pirate called Bloth laughed heartily. "Excellent. It looks like an evening fit for you, Son of Primus...for royal blood to be shed. Take them away!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 14: Warning**

Din kneeled behind the bushes near where the pirates of the strange, large ship ashore took Ren and Leria in their capture. He was too stunned to move, wondering what had happened to Ren, and how Leria had been stupid enough not to run away. But even as the thought crossed his mind, he realized he was just as stupid for watching the whole thing and not being able to do anything about it. At least she'd been brave enough to defend Ren before she was captured.

There were far too many pirates and if even one of them spotted him from where he hid, he knew they would take him captive too.

No, he thought, he had to go warn the others as fast as he could. If he didn't, he did not want to imagine what kind of reckless actions the pirates would reek on their village.

He stealthily moved back into the shadows, then took off at a blazing speed toward the village. While Leria often beat him out in the races they sometimes had from the shoreline to the village, he hoped he could use his speed to beat the pirates.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm worried. Ren hasn't been seen by any of the villagers in some time, and it's almost nightfall," Tula said, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against the side of the inn. Ioz had returned, less angry than he'd left, but he studied Tula.

"Why worry? It's not like we're in any kind of trouble. It looks like anything that might've triggered the Dark Water sickness in this village has been wiped away, and we can thank the treasures for that."

"Yeah, but don't you think Ren's been acting strange ever since we left the Dark Island? I've felt a dark presence around him ever since that time."

Ioz considered it for a moment. "Hmm, come to think of it you're right. His mind seems to be on something else - I noticed that even before we came to Ischaria. I wasn't sure what it might be, but now I'm starting to think he's hiding something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, do you monkeybird?"

Niddler coughed on the piece of minga melon he'd meant to swallow, but it went down the wrong pipe. When Niddler regained himself, he shook his head. "Um, no, not at all. I mean, Ren's kinda been through a lot, if you didn't notice."

"That's true too. But still, I just get a strange feeling about this whole thing. I don't know." Tula trailed off, looking ahead at where a group of villagers were organizing a group meeting - likely for getting back into the full swing of taking care of their village. But Tula heard a voice call out in the distance, and saw Din running down the dirt path.

Tula saw Din run straight to his grandfather, telling him something frantically that made the old man's face grow pale.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Ioz said, but before Tula could respond, she saw Din and his grandfather rushing straight towards them.

"I've terrible news, I'm afraid. My grandson said a group of rogue pirates just captured Ren and my granddaughter, Leria."

"What?" Ioz, Tula, and Niddler said at the same time.

"What did the pirates look like?" Tula asked.

"One of them had a weird eye, and their ship looked like it had curved horns on it. I remember one of them mentioning the name of Bloth." Din said.

"It's the Maelstrom!" Ioz unsheathed his sword. "Looks like that scourge of the seven seas has finally caught up with us."

"And if they have Ren, that means they have the compass and the other treasures too!" Niddler screeched.

"Well, then, we'll have to cut them off at the pass," Ioz said.

"And my men will help you," Barin said, his face reddened with fury. "Any enemy who would attack one of our own and our allies will not be left alone."

Din shook his head. "What if you can't get them back? Ren looked liked he was hurt really badly."

"Hurt? How?" Tula said, feeling a knot of worry growing in her throat.

"I don't know. It happened before Bloth and his men showed up. Leria was trying to help him, but then they were surrounded. I couldn't do anything." Din clenched his fists at his sides.

"You did the right thing by telling us." Tula knelt beside the boy, putting a hand on Din's shoulder. He looked away from her, with a mix of shame and embarrassment crossing his features. "Come on. Let's hope we're not too late."

* * *

"Prince Ren, please...you have to wake up." Leria called out to Ren as he lay motionless on the floor of the confinement area Bloth's men had taken them. He hadn't stirred for some time, though the compass still hung pendulant from his neck, steady in its glowing blue pulse.

"Silence, girl! You bother us anymore with your idle chatter and we'll feed you to the Constrictus ourselves!" One of the guards bellowed.

The other guard eyed his partner curiously. "Uh, I don't think Bloth would like that very much. He said that both of them should be kept alive until the Prince wakes, then to bring them on deck for negotiations."

"Negotiations? Bloth's never been one to negotiate anything. It's always 'Feed them to the Constrictus' or 'Throw them to depths of the Dark Water'."

"Heh, Bloth said he had special plans for the Prince of Octopon. I bet he's going to try something new."

"That'd be a first."

Leria tuned out the squabbling guards, turning to Ren, who remained on the floor, his chest steadily rising and falling, expression in a pained wince. But before she called his name again, she heard him stir, his eyes slowly opening.

He sat up on his elbows, his hands - like hers - bound by cuffs. "Leria, what happened?"

"They brought us under Bloth's ship to the holding cells. I'm sorry, Prince Ren. I couldn't do anything."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"The Prince is awake. Quick, we must take them to Bloth. He'll want to use the compass, along with the other two treasures in his possession."

Leria gasped as the guards held their sword points close to them, knowing that they had no choice but to follow. She only hoped that there would be an opening for them to find a way out.

* * *

"Why, Ren, you're finally awake. And seem to be over your malady."

Ren scowled at Bloth as several pirates held his arms behind him. If only he'd hadn't succumbed to the exhaustion that plagued his heart, he knew that he wouldn't be in this situation. Nor would Leria. She struggled against the hold of the guards pinning her arms not far behind where Ren stood.

"I'm glad you're so concerned about my well-being," he said through his teeth.

Bloth laughed. "Touching. But what I'm really concerned about is that precious compass of yours. With it, we can use it to find the next treasure of Rule for the taking." Bloth reached for the compass around Ren's neck to snatch it as it pulsed, but when he touched the jewel, it glowed so bright and seemed to stun Bloth just by touching it.

Bloth grunted, nearly falling backward. "What in the name of Mer!"

_It's never done that before._ Ren thought, and smiled. "Ha, I guess the compass knows who it doesn't belong to."

Bloth sneered. "I want that compass! Give it to me!"

"Sorry, but you can't have what isn't allowed to you. You can't even snatch it off my neck anymore."

Mantis, one of the pirates holding Ren captive, put a sword just under the Prince's neck, the blade close enough to his throat to draw blood. "Oh, we have ways of being able to take it from your neck, Son of Primus. Beheading would be one option."

"Wait. I've a better idea," Bloth growled. "I think Ren would be an excellent guide to finding the treasure on this island. He'll be...shall we say, our _escort_ into the heart of the temples." Ren's teeth clenched at the false sweetness that crept into Bloth's latter statement.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "And if I refuse?"

"You may not value your life, Son of Primus," Bloth grabbed Leria, placing his own sword to the girl's neck. Ren heard Leria gasp. "But I'm certain that you value hers. So unless you want to be the one responsible for her..._untimely_ demise, you'll consider my offer."

Ren's fists clenched at his sides. "You were always one to drive a hard bargain."

Bloth laughed. "You know me too well. So, is it a deal?"

Ren looked away, exhaling slowly. "What's done is done."

Bloth motioned to Mantis, who removed his sword from Ren's throat as Bloth removed his from Leria, yet casting her into the custody of two other pirates. Ren didn't like the idea of Bloth using Leria as his bargaining chip, but he realized that he needed to think of a plan to get Leria out of harm's way, and Bloth off his back. Not to mention find the 11th treasure, with no guarantee that he would survive the trek.

* * *

Ioz's sword clashed with yet another member of Bloth's men's swords, and it wasn't long before the small section of pirates from the Maelstrom were turning tail and heading away from the village. He guessed that none of them expected the village to be ready to fight, nor as many men, women and children would greet them with their own forms of combat. To him, it was amusing to watch even Konk turn tail and head back the way they came, to the scout ships.

Niddler screeched above his head as they boarded the Wraith. "Bloth's already taken off in the Maelstrom. We'll have to sail pretty fast to keep up with them!"

"Fortunately for us, we already know where they're headed," Tula said. "But we need to find a way to cut them off before they reach the temples."

"I know of a shortcut you can sail to get there, now that the Dark Water seems to pose less of a problem." Ioz turned to see Barin approaching the Wraith from where he was about to draw the anchor.

"You're lucky you caught us before we left, old man. We should seek aid from your advice. The sooner we catch them, the better." Ioz held out his hand to help Barin aboard.

"Don't leave without me. Leria's on that ship, and if anything happens to her..." Din called out to the crew of the Wraith, but couldn't continue his words as he stopped just short of the ship, shaking his head.

"You would do better to stay here and protect the village, Din." His grandfather shook his head.

"But I don't want to stay here! I can't just stand around and do nothing!" The boy's fists clenched at his sides.

"It's not that I don't understand how you feel, kid, but we don't need Bloth or his men using others as bargaining chips. You'll only get in the way."

"Ioz!" Tula snapped. But before she could say anything else to stop him, Din took off in the other direction, heading back towards the village.

"You didn't have to say it like that," Niddler added.

"Better he learns to keep out of the way of cutthroats like Bloth, even if it is the hard truth." Ioz drew up the anchor, and the Wraith set off in pursuit of the Maelstrom.

* * *

Din had no intention of being left behind. Like his grandfather, he knew a shortcut to the temples, not by the rivers or seas, but by land. And if he was going to have any hand in getting Leria back, he'd have to do it before the other pirates made landfall in the temple's vicinity.

He used his flighty feet to make his way back to the village, and decided he'd go the way that he knew the best, one that even Leria couldn't best him over.

He'd go underground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 15: Escape**

Ren studied the frightened and angry faces of the villagers around him in the entrance of the temples, before turning to walk ahead through the passageway. Bloth's crew had everyone on edge, and it didn't help that one of their own, Leria, was forced by the point of a sword to walk ahead.

At first, when entering the area, the men inside the temples drew their swords, wishing to fight, but Ren had convinced them otherwise.

"There won't be any bloodshed here. The only thing they seek is to enter the temples with me. I won't let any harm come to her."

While reluctant, the group seemed to agree, though Ren could feel the weight of their glares upon him. He'd find a way to get Leria out of this, if only he could use the treasures to his advantage. Despite the sword on his back, he couldn't hope to go against Bloth's crew on his own, not with so many that surrounded him. And he knew that while Bloth couldn't hold the compass in any capacity, the scourge still had the ninth and tenth treasures in a sack at his side.

He'd have to use some other method to trick Bloth into giving up the treasures. If he had those, then he might have a chance to escape with Leria.

Something - maybe his intuition - told him to wait about as far as they came into the first passage in the temple, the first "puzzle." A familiar sight greeted him - a series of indecipherable symbols stood on the wall, only they weren't in blue, but in red. Ren wondered if they involved the ninth treasure of Rule somehow, as the puzzle was eerily similar to the one in Parat.

Bloth studied the blocked area before them. "Well, it seems we've struck a dead end. One that can't be cut through." He struck his sword against the rock, resounding with a loud clank that echoed along the walls and down the path behind them.

"What do you think it means?" Mantis asked.

Bloth growled with anger, shaking his fist in midair. "It's written in some sort of infernal code. By the tombs of Mer, we must figure a way past it!"

"I might be able to." Ren stepped forward, his arms folded across his chest.

"Then what are you waiting for - an invitation? Unless you want our agreement to be somehow..._compromised_." Bloth's lips turned up in a sneer grin as he pulled the cuffed Leria to his side.

Ren didn't let his resolve waver. He had a plan, and he wasn't about to be intimidated by Bloth's threats. Then again, he realized it would be better to tread carefully, just in case the_ jitatan_ rogue decided to truly break his promise. "Just one request - I'd like to use the treasures to open the path."

"Do you take me for a fool, Son of Primus?" His grin faded just as quickly as it came. "How do _I_ know that you'll need the treasures for this blockade?"

"Because if its anything like the obstacles I've had to face in getting _those_ treasures in your sack, then acquiring _this treasure_ shouldn't differ by much. And unlike you, I am one of _my_ word."

Bloth snorted, hesitating a moment. His shoulders sagged just slightly. "Very well. But one false move and you'll be more than fodder for the Constrictus." He reluctantly handed over the sack containing the two treasures.

Ren, once the treasures were in his hands, walked forward. He approached the wall, retrieving the 9th treasure from the sack and holding it in front of the compass. It wasn't as if he knew what motions to make on his own, but felt something in him guiding the treasure in front of his chest. The compass pulsed a deep blue, before streaming into the 9th treasure, which then splayed red light upon the wall, translating the once indecipherable code into words that Ren could read.

_Here open the gates of blood,_

_One false step may lend a rocky flood_

_To find the treasure, you must entrust your fate_

_Find the lever that opens the gate._

_The path you'll find aside the door that locks_

_The faintest impression among the rocks._

"Well, what does it say?" Bloth demanded. Ren realized that Bloth couldn't read any of the words plastered on the wall. Was the message for his eyes only then? Was it the selective power of the treasures? He didn't know, but he was glad that it was by his eyes he could decipher the message. He read aloud only four lines of the six inscribed in the walls, just to give himself time to figure out where the lever might be and to throw off Bloth's men. But what if one of the pirates threw the wrong lever? What would happen then?

"Aha! So there is a hidden passage that will open this path. Now I understand why you need the treasures. It's all in the games, it seems." Bloth stroked his chin in amused contemplation, before turning to his men. "Quickly - leave no stone unturned until you find the infernal contraption that opens this passage."

Ren bristled as Mantis held his sword tight near Leria's throat. "Leave her alone, Mantis. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Mantis raised a careful brow. "Oh, I'm just keeping you on your toes, Ren. You see, unlike Bloth, I want insurance that you won't make a move to escape, so I won't allow you to move around so freely, not without a reminder of the costs to betraying our cause. You may acquire the treasures of Rule at your own will, but it will be her blood on your hands if you are not mindful."

"_Scapango_, if you harm her, I will..."

"_Enough!_" Bloth bellowed a distance away from the two of them. "I would suggest that you infernal insects join the others in finding the lever that will open this wall. _I_ will keep a close watch on the child."

From the look that crossed Leria's face then, Ren figured that she'd rather be in Mantis' company rather than Bloth's. He didn't blame her.

Mantis reluctantly ceded Leria, removing the sword from her throat and shoving her roughly toward Bloth, who grinned as he began approaching where she'd been pushed to the ground. Ren started to move forward, but a voice startled him.

"Hey! I think I found somethin'." One of the pirates called out. Ren realized that one of the pirates had, likely, found one of the false levers. He knew it was false because it was a small statue, rather than a "faint impression among rocks". He braced himself mentally to see what the effect would be. He had his sword, he had the treasures. He needed only to grab Leria. Though her wrists were bound, her legs were not. They could run wherever they needed to to dodge Bloth's men, if they were only quick enough.

The pirate threw the switch, causing the whole area to quake. Ren took it as his cue, rushing forward, grabbing Leria, and to the side of the cave that had where he knew the right lever to me. He pressed his hand against the shifted rock, and a smaller passage opened in the main wall.

"Confound it! We've been tricked. After them!" Bloth commanded, even as the intimidating pirate had fallen on his backside in the quaking area. But before any of Bloth's men could catch them, Ren pulled Leria, rolling into the open area, just before the passage behind them shut.

* * *

Leria blinked twice as she looked around the area where Ren pulled her, his arms strong in their embrace until he released her, helping her sit upright. The area was dark, unlit, only by the light of the compass could she see the way ahead. She could only see a part of Ren's faint profile in the light of the compass hanging around his neck. The area still shook, but at least Bloth's men hadn't breeched the place they'd entered. Not yet.

"Don't know where we're heading just yet, but I'll admit I'm more for moving forward in the dark rather than staying behind with those cutthroats," Ren said.

"I'd agree!" Leria said quickly, though she really hated being in dark places, not to mention with the ground moving as violently as it was. Ren knelt beside her, pulling the sword from the sheath at his back and cutting the chains that bound her in the light that surrounded them. She was thankful that they no longer rubbed her wrists raw. They moved quickly ahead of them, away from where they heard swords clattering against the area that closed behind them.

Together, they made their way down the dark loops for quite some time, even after the violent shaking had ceased. However, the quake had made their path in the darkness that much harder to navigate. They sidestepped areas in the rock that led to long drops to Kunda knows where, even avoiding crumbling paths that lay ahead of them. At one point, Leria had her foot slide into nothingness. Ren grabbed her just before she lost her footing over the edge.

"I don't think it's easy to tell where to step forward. If only Niddler were here, it would be easier to fly. We'll have to make do for the time being."

"Are you certain that the treasure you seek is in this part of the temples? If its even there at all?" she asked.

Ren nodded as the compass light shown forward. "If anything, the path toward the treasure leads straight ahead. I wish there were some way for me to take you home before then, but it seems we're not left with much of a choice."

"Leria! Leria, are you here?" A voice echoed in the distance, somewhere beyond the path that lie ahead of them.

"That's Din!" she cried. "There's an underground passage that leads to another of the temple's entrances. If we can hear him, there must be a way to get back to the main passage and back to the village, though I don't know why he's here."

"Well, whatever the reason may be, that sounds like a plan. As soon as we can find our way out of this path, I'll take you to him and you both can head back to the village before Bloth's men have a chance to catch up with you."

"But what about you, Prince Ren?"

Ren sighed. "I'll have to move forward and find the next treasure alone, if I must. I don't doubt that my crew have noticed I'm gone by now, but knowing Bloth's here, I need to get to the treasure first. There's no way around it."

"But you can't go alone! You can't!" Ren appeared shocked by Leria's plea, but she was adamant.

Ren smiled a little. "Don't worry. If it's Bloth you're worried about, I've tangled with his _jitatan_ crew many times. They're nothing that I can't handle."

She recalled his collapse shortly before Bloth's men seized them. "You...can't go alone if your heart is sick."

Leria saw Ren's eyes widen, his body stiffen against the side of the wall he leaned upon. His voice was quiet. "What do you..."

A high pitched screech interrupted Ren midsentence, sending a chill through Leria's spine as she recognized the creature for what it was, though she couldn't see from where it came.

"What was that?"

"_Ay jitata_, a Krawler!" Leria said. "They're drawn to light and can see in the dark. Our villagers have encountered them in the forest at times, but I never thought they were in the temples. Unfortunately for us, we can't see them unless they're close enough to strike."

Just as Leria managed to finish her words, she turned to see the long slinking body of the creature on the wall opposite of them, the light of Ren's compass showing the creature opening its wide jaws to reveal gleaming teeth.

Ren spoke through his own clenched teeth. "_Noy jitat!_ Out of one fire and into another. I guess that means we're moving targets. We have to go, now!"

Leria wasted no time following Ren, as the Krawler leapt to where they once rested, hissed, then scurried along the wall after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 16: Closing In**

Din didn't have any problem moving in the darkness of the underground. A few torches dimly lit the path he took, but he realized there was a risk of running into the pirates that had taken Ren and Leria if they were already in the temples. Still, it was the fastest way to get to them on foot. He'd ran most of the way. he struggled to catch his breath and move through the path, his bare feet edging forward cautiously.

"Where are they?" he wondered aloud.

Then, he heard voices shouting from ahead of him, and ducked along a side passage to see several pirates searching the main area. He crawled further in one of the odd areas above the main path - ones he used as hiding places from enemies who weren't familiar with the area. Below him, two pirates passed by wearily with their torches.

"I still can't believe Ren was able to take off with the treasures and that girl. If we don't find them, Bloth will definitely feed us to the Constrictus."

"_Chungo lungo_, this is more trouble than its worth. We'll never find them considering they've gone past that _jitatan_ wall. They're locked in. But if they never get out, that might actually be convenient for us."

Din's eyes widened. _Past the barricade? I've gone into the temple several times without knowing the puzzle. _ He knew another route, one he'd only found by exploring the temples when his grandfather, parents, and other adults in the village weren't looking. He never told anyone about it because he thought it'd get him in trouble, and he liked having a place of his own to explore from time to time.

The entrance he knew would lead into the darker parts of the temple, but he could handle darkness as long as he didn't venture too far out along the various drop offs in the path. Usually he brought a torch with him to make the way easier. He didn't have one now. Nor did he have a weapon to fend off against any Krawlers that might be in the temple. The first time he'd encountered one in the forests within Ischaria, he'd been scared, but he knew the one thing Krawlers didn't like was direct contact with fire. They would follow a light and could see in the darkness, but if a flame came into contact with their smooth scales, they would run the other direction.

He knew once he crossed the area where the other pirates couldn't see, he could search for Ren and Leria as much as he wanted.

When he was well enough along the path to the secret opening to the inner heart of the temples, Din grabbed a nearby torch and slipped into the area, calling out to Leria when he was far enough away from the pirates to matter.

"_Noy jitat_, what's making the ground rumble so much?" Ioz had to brace himself against a tree as Tula, Niddler, and Barin followed him up the path to the temples.

Barin braced himself upon another tree, not far from where Ioz stood. "Someone tried to call upon the temple's entrance it seems."

"Which means Bloth probably got ahead of us." Niddler screeched, narrowly missing a few minga melons that fell from the shaking trees.

"I hope Ren and Leria are all right. It doesn't look good. Look at all the villagers." Tula pointed ahead, but her eyes widened as they saw not only the villagers, but also Bloth's men fleeing out in droves.

"That's definitely Bloth, but where are Ren and the girl?" Ioz asked, before turning to Niddler, shaking his fist in the air. "Don't just cower there, monkeybird! You're the only one of us who has wings, so I'm sure you can get closer than we can."

Niddler flew above the trees to get a better look. He wasn't worried about any of the pirates ahead seeing him, because they were more concerned with falling debris and the quivering ground than looking up to the sky, but it concerned him that he didn't see Ren or Leria anywhere.

"No, I don't see them not even from up here. Guess we should get a little..."

A flaming arrow nearly clipped Niddler's wing, making him screech. Ioz, Tula and Barin turned to see a group of Dagrons flying overhead. Bloth's men from the scout ships had caught up with them.

Barin nodded to both Tula and Ioz. "We must hurry and find them. I know of another way into the temples, and it may be safer than crossing your enemies at the entrance."

Ioz narrowed his eyes at the elder man. "And where might this place be? Better to know it sooner than later."

"If Ren and Leria were able to escape - they might have gone underground, along the outskirts of the temples. Leria would know that area very well, and could use it as a fair hiding place from those pirates."

"Well, that's great news!" Tula quipped. "We should try to meet up with them - strength in numbers."

Barin's lips were drawn tight. "Aye, a plan indeed, but I fear there are just as many dangers we face here, as there are down below us."

"And here I thought we'd have some good news." Ioz muttered, before he and Tula followed Barin down the path ahead of them, with Niddler scrambling behind.

Ren and Leria ran through the path of the cave, the Krawler scurrying fast along the wall after them. Ren kept his hand gripped tight around the girl's. She kept up with his pace well, but it was only a matter of time before the creature would catch up with them.

The Krawler leapt toward Leria, which made the girl shriek, but Ren threw himself between the girl and the beast, taking the full blunt that sent them both spinning to the ground.

"Ren, watch out!" Leria cried.

He heard her, but the Krawler was so close that Ren could feel its hot breath against his neck and face. He was able to keep the beast at arms length away from him, but it quickly took interest in Leria again, even while its jaws were close enough to snap at Ren.

"Run!" Ren called. The girl raced forward, as the beast shot off from Ren, ambling toward her.

_Come on, treasures of Rule, if you can stop this jitatan beast, now would be a good time to do it._

The light of the compass filled the area, answering Ren's silent plea. Ren felt a surge from inside him, making the beam stronger as it streamed out of the compass and enveloped the beast, just before it could leap on Leria, who stood near the drop of a cliff. The beast howled, writhed in the light's essence.

But the heavy beast's constant writhing in place managed to weaken some of the rock near the edge of the cliff, causing the rock to fracture, breaking.

Leria's eyes widened, and she screamed as the rock crumbled, sending the beast and her falling into darkness.

"Leria!" Ren ran to the cliff edge, just in time to see the beast plunging far and down into the nothingness, while Leria dangled precariously from an edge.

Ren reached for her. "Give me your other hand."

"I can't reach that far."

"Just try, I know you can." Ren's mouth felt dry, and his breath came in short spurts.

Leria reached up, even as her other hand was barely clutching the ledge. At the moment when her other hand lost its grip, Ren reached forward, and grabbed the hand stretched. They both went forward with the sudden weight, but Ren pulled her up, even as his head felt heavy and his heart pounded.

They both breathed when they were on the safety of solid ground, away from the ledge. Ren recovered his breath, while Leria sat close to him trying to regain her own.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Leria nodded. "That was very close. Thank you."

Ren smiled a little. "Well, at least neither of us will have to worry about that Krawler bothering us again."

"There could be others." Her voice wavered. "Prince Ren, it's too..."

"Leria!" Din's voice echoed through the path then, and it seemed from Ren's ear that the boy was closer to them than he'd been before. Ren stood, helping Leria to her feet.

"Come on." Ren still felt the compulsion to continue forward, but he knew the girl's safety came first.

"Leria! Ren! You're both all right." Din ran up to them in the middle of the jagged path, in what looked to be an underground entrance to the temple's heart.

"About as much as we could be," Ren said, though he smiled as he watched Leria throw her arms around Din.

Din wasn't expecting her to be so forward, and even in the dim light of Ren's glowing compass and treasures, Ren could see the boy blushing. "Okay, okay, get off me. Ren, the others are looking for you, with my grandfather."

Ren's brows lifted. "Where were they?"

Din shook his head. "I don't know. I went ahead of them, so they don't know I'm here. They could be close by now, though."

"Provided Bloth hasn't found them." Ren exhaled slowly. "Din, you and Leria need to head back to the village as soon as you can. Have you seen any of Bloth's crew on your way here?"

"I saw them heading out of the temple, after the quake, but when I heard you weren't with them, I figured you'd lost them. What about you, what are you going to do now?" Din asked.

"I'm going through the temples to get the next treasure of Rule. If you meet up with Ioz, Tula and Niddler, you can tell them I'm here. I'll find my way out."

"Ren, you can't!" Leria grabbed Ren's forearm with one hand. Her grip wasn't strong, but it gave enough warning to how frightened she was. "Please..."

"Leria, look," Ren knelt beside her. She released her hold on his arm. "There's nothing to stop me from completing my quest. And since I know the treasures work against the Krawlers, they can't harm me."

"But..." The way she layed a palm against his chest told him what she meant. He drew in a breath. It wasn't as if this girl could know about his fate or the quest itself. She didn't know, but it felt like, somehow, she knew of the burden he carried. Even if it remained unspoken.

His eyes searched hers, brow narrowed. "You have my word as the Prince of Octopon. I _will_ return."

She slowly withdrew her hand and nodded.

"Come on, Leria, let's go." Din's voice was firm, but soft. He nodded to Ren, before the two disappeared down the path ahead.

Ren turned from where he saw them come, held up and spun the compass, and ventured deeper into the heart of the temple.

"Din! Leria!" Barin saw the children crawling from an open boulder down the underground path leading up through the temple. "Where have you two been?"

Niddler screeched with concern. "And where's Ren?"

"We just left him. He said he was going ahead to get the treasure of Rule," Leria said.

"_Noy jitat! _ How does he expect us to follow him without knowing whatever danger lies ahead?" Tula said, running her fingers through her hair. She let out a slow breath, trying to calm down despite fuming at Ren for going off on his own without them.

"He's not far. If you hurry now, you can probably catch him," Din added.

"That would be wise," Barin added, before turning to the children, his expression in a scowl. "You, Din, weren't supposed to be here at all. You could've been killed, either by Krawlers or those pirates."

Din winced. Leria opened her mouth to protest, but Barin held up a hand to silence her, his expression softening.

"But, seeing as how you've helped Leria, I'm glad you both are all right. Let's leave now. Your parents are worried about the both of you."

Ioz snorted, gesturing to Tula and Niddler to follow him. "And we'd better hurry. We have a stubborn prince to catch."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 17: Gaining Entry**

Ren followed the way through the tunnels, his eyes scanning the jagged rocks above him. It was very dark, not much to be seen other than the light of the compass drawing him forward. He felt his heartbeat in his ears, the power of the 13th treasure pulling him forward.

_Noy jitat, it's as dark as night down here_, Ren thought. _ If Ioz, Tula and Niddler are around, they'll need lanterns for sure. Not to mention legs to move them if they run into any Krawlers._

Ren knew he couldn't afford to wait for them. He wanted to get the 11th treasure, and be out before any other Krawlers decided to ambush him. It was enough he was barely able to fend off one of them with Leria.

Ren saw a narrow chiasm in front of him with the light of the compass, pointing straight ahead.

"It's telling me to go forward, but there's nowhere to go but down. I have a feeling I don't want to jump feet first," Ren said.

Ren suddenly saw a light from behind him. He turned and heard a familar voice calling out.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!"

Ren's brows lifted. "Ioz?"

"Ren! By Daven's Beard, where have you been all this time?" Ioz ran alongside Tula to greet him.

Ren met them halfway. "Let's just say I've been occupied with the company of some troublesome pirates. Along with a few monsters in this temple that were no better than those _jitatan_ rogues. I'm glad to see you again, my friends."

Niddler screeched. "No kidding." He stood close by Ren's side, while Ioz put a hand on Ren's shoulder.

Tula embraced Ren from his other side. "Likewise. Leria and Din told us we'd meet you in the temple. They're with Barin now, and heading back to the village."

"Thank Kunda they're in safe hands. But the longer we dwell here, I can't say the same for us." Ren told them of the strange creatures crawling about the temple, and how he'd barely fended one of them off with Leria.

"Well, whatever creatures lurk here, if the treasures work against them, we'll take our chances," Tula said.

Niddler looked uncertain. "Why is it that we always find ourselves walking around in the dark where there are unseemly creatures lurking about? For once, I'd like to walk into a temple where everything is calm and peaceful, not creatures that are bound to kill us."

"Speaking of hurt, it seems like you're over whatever malady struck when Bloth captured you, Ren," Ioz remarked.

Ren knew that was an explanation he didn't want to go into. He felt Tula and Niddler eyeing him with concern, but kept his expression impassive. "Seems that way. But never mind that. If we're going to find the 11th treasure, we'll have to go wherever that chasm leads."

Niddler looked down where Ren's compass pointed. "That's a long way down, if there's anywhere to go without becoming flatter than a squashed pooka-looka pie."

Tula smiled. "I think I might be able to help. My powers might've been blocked on the Dark Island, but they're certainly not here." She closed her eyes, focusing her energy in the darkness. Her mind navigated down into the dark chiasm, down the rocky walls until she mentally saw a ledge that was closer up to the surface than they thought.

"Looks like there's an entrance down there," Tula said.

"What are you going to do, woman? Carve us a path?" Ioz asked.

"Oh, I have something a little more _rooted_ than that," she said with a wink before closing her eyes. Blue light rippled around her. The earth shifted slightly, and Ren, Ioz and Niddler watched in awe as several vines grew from the ground at their feet and descended down into the chasm, like long thick ropes anchored in the earth.

Tula opened her eyes, grabbed the torch from Ioz's stunned form, and walked to the ledge. "Come on boys, it's time to go treasure hunting." She started sliding down the vines.

Ioz gave a huff, the hair above his brow flaring upward. He folded his arms across his chest. "She's quite eager."

Ren laughed. "I, for one, am glad for the help and the willingness to push on. Let's follow her."

* * *

"I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm getting _big_ deja-vu vibes in this place," Niddler said, looking in awe at the grand pillars and firm tiles on the floor. They'd reached the undergound tunnel only to ascend a long, looping stairway up, into a stunning room bright with flaming lanterns.

"_Chungo lungo,_ I don't know where you've been before, monkeybird, but I'm certain I haven't seen anything this fancy in some time," Ioz said.

Tula seemed equally stunned. "If ever. This must be the proper entrance to the temple. We bypassed the trap."

Ren nodded. "The other entrance Bloth and his men came through was the trap. If we're lucky, we won't find any others to be had in this place. At least if the treasures are any indication." Ren looked at the 9th and 10th treasures of Rule in his hands, before his eyes scanned the area. "Well, does anyone see any particular place we can use these treasures?"

"There aren't any obvious ones in sight," Tula said. "Let's look around. Just be careful not to poke in any places with odd writing or sketches. Not until we have a good look at them."

"Well, you won't have to worry about me going anywhere. I'm staying put, right..." Niddler trailed off as he leaned against a smaller pillar, which suddenly shifted. He screeched, and the area suddenly shook.

"Niddler!" Tula scolded, but as the group looked around the area, the only thing that changed was another part of the room opening up - to an altar beyond a secret entrance.

"Huh, thanks Niddler. Considering this was a closed room before, I was wondering where we would have to go next. Looks like you just found our route," Ren said.

"He's lucky that didn't trigger something to cut off our heads," Ioz said, clicking his tongue. "And if it didn't cut off his head first, I was going to do the deed myself."

Niddler's knees knocked together, but he ignored Ioz's harsh stare. "I'd prefer to keep my head and my feathers, thank you."

"I wonder what kind of secrets this room holds," Tula said, looking around the new area. "This reminds me a little of the caves in Parat. Can you make out any of these symbols, Ren?"

Ren shook his head. "Not by my eyes alone." He held up his compass, allowing the light to flood in a spot along the wall. No hidden writings on the walls from what he could see.

"Hey, I found something!" Niddler called as he looked around the altar. "You might want to try using the compass on the side of this altar, Ren. It looks a little funny over this way."

Ren followed Niddler's guide, as did Ioz and Tula. Ioz was a little more skeptical than the others.

"What exactly are we supposed to see that's 'funny,' monkeybird? The only thing I see is..." He looked closer, holding his torch higher. "Claw marks. No doubt made by some vermin who's been here before us."

"Claw marks..." Ren traced the deep grooves in stone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say these were made by the very same creatures who chased us through this jitatan maze before. Would they somehow know a way into this place? They don't seem to have much of mind except being hostile to anyone crossing them."

"These...what did you call them, Ren - Krawlers? Are they really scary looking creatures?" Niddler asked.

Tula looked above where they knelt and gasped. Ren followed her gaze and felt his heart clench tight, not from any magic from the treasure, but from the ice of fear.

Ioz swallowed, seeing more than several dozen monsters dripping with shadow streams above them. "See for yourself, monkeybird. Looks like our graves may be here."


End file.
